Kidnapped
by hochmodel
Summary: Felix thought everything was fine until his wife, Calhoun, is kidnapped by Turbo right from under his nose. He gangs up with Ralph and Vanellope while she attempts to escape, but there is a problem- Turbo has no problem using his crony, Adam, to kill her off, or the other innocent he indirectly affects. Disney owns all but Mario and Adam, my OC MATURE


This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

How could this happen? Well, she knew HOW it happened, but still...

She couldn't do this. She'd have to abort. She can't be with child when she was the Sergeant of Hero's Duty.

The thought of abortion sent a painful electric shock through her. No. She loved her baby. She'd figure out a way. Maybe the man who was programmed to take her job in case her code failed could do it for a few months and one of the Nicelanders could take care of the baby while they were working? As much as she hated feeling useless, she had to suck it up this one time.

She returned from the bathroom to a sleeping Felix, his arm stretched out to cradle her.

How should she tell him?! She was sure he'd be overjoyed. Felix loved kids and she saw how he stared longingly at the Sugar Rush children, probably wanting one of his own, though never telling her because of her game. She gently nudged him. "Felix, Felix baby, wake-" she stopped. She saw he shadow of a figure, and stopped to inspect it.

"Hello." a whisper in the wind said to the woman. She jumped and reached for her gun, only to remember that she was in Niceland and didn't have it. A pale face emerged from the dark. "Long time, no see." His big yellow eyes shone brightly around the room, and his slick voice was thick with malice. His bug-like body shrunk against the wall, preparing to pounce.

"YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE?!" Tamora yelled, silently praying someone would wake up and help her. She wasn't one to like help...but there was a life on the line. An inborn life. Felix just snored.

"Does that really matter?" He approached her and she retreated to the wall, dropping her pregnancy test. "Oh, what do we have here?" He picked it up. "Hmm...a child is to be born?" His eyes narrowed and he grinned sickeningly. "Perfect." She fell into a horse stance, ready for the attack. He swiftly pinned her to the wall, and gagged her with the bed sheet. She struggled, but was no match for his pinchers. "You know..." he whispered in her ear. "...it really is too bad that I am not longer human. I think I would love to 'take advantage' of this opportunity. You really are one hot woman." She struggled even more, now beginning to panic. With her hormones increasing her already hectic emotions, well, though she'd never admit it...she was scared. He survived the cola mountain...what else could he do to her and her family? "But that is of no matter." He knocked her out with his leg, and her body fell to the floor.

"T-t-tammy?" Felix sleepily asked, woken by the noise. Turbo kicked her body under the bed, and, in his shadow, closed the lit bathroom door. When Felix opened his eyes, all he saw was a closed bathroom door, and smiled, returning to sleep. Turbo was nice enough to leave a message for the poor man. He picked her up, opened the window, and flew away, careful not to make too much noise.

When Felix awoke in the morning, he noticed that she was not in bed with him, and that the bathroom light was still on behind the closed door. "Tammy, everything okay?" he knocked, and hesitatingly opened it. When he found she was not in there, he frowned and shut off the light. Closing the door, he noticed a note on his bedroom door. He quickly ran to it, and grabbed it from the door.

"_I hope you won't mind not seeing your wife for a few days. She's...not available at the moment. _

_Revenge is sweet, isn't it?_

_Sincerely, Turbo." _

Felix gasped and dropped the note, beginning to panic. The psychopathic dead cybug had Tammy? TAMMY?! His world was crashing down around him. His worst nightmare was coming true! When he looked back on the note, he noticed an object taped to it.

It was a positive pregnancy test.

All he saw after was black.

"Ralph, Ralph!" Felix yelled, running towards the bigger man.

"Everything okay, buddy?" Ralph asked, confused and worried at the flailing handyman.

"I'm fine! It's Tammy!" Felix cried, attempting at not getting emotional.

"Why, what happened?" Ralph asked, his face turning darker. Felix said nothing, just reached up and waved the note. Ralph took it and looked it over. His face turned grim.

"Felix..." he stated sadly, not turning from the note. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, pain dripping from every syllable. "I woke up in the middle of the night to find the bathroom door closed and the light on, and I fell back asleep. When morning came, I still found the light on and the door closed, but when I checked, she wasn't in there. And then I found this note on the door..." Felix's emotions finally poured out of his eyes. "I'm finally going to be a father...and my baby may not live to see my face."

"DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!" Ralph roared. "We'll get her back. Just wait." Felix sadly nodded. "How did he live, anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, brother." Felix sighed and brought his hand to his head. "I just don't get why he took her. What's to gain?"

"Something about revenge?" Ralph questioned, though it did no good for the tiny fixer's mind.

"How long till the arcade opens?" Felix asked sadly.

"About a half-hour, why."

"I'm going to tell her men. Maybe they can help me."

"I'll go with you." Felix smiled up at him, and the two walked towards the station.

"Ughh." Tamora put her hand to her head as she groaned in agony. When her vision returned to normal, she saw that she was in a small, gray cell. She glanced around and tried to move her leg. She screamed in agony, and looked at her leg to find it sitting at an unnatural angle and covered in blood.

"Don't worry, we'll bandage it." Turbo appeared from the shadows, his face locked in a nauseating grin.

"Where am I?! What did you do to me?!" Tamora screamed at her captor.

"Now, now puddin', calm down." Seizing her chance, she uppercut him.

"Don't EVER call me puddin'." She growled. She dragged herself to her barred cell door, only to find it locked.

"Now, _Tammy_." Tamora froze. The only ones who knew her first name...and only one person dared to use that nickname...how did Turbo know?! "Don't even bother with the door. It's locked." A muscled, meaty man stepped in front of her cell. He had short, dark hair, beady brown eyes, enough muscle mass for a village (she wondered if he was really programmed that way or if he snuck steroids) and was only wearing a loincloth.

And he must have liked her, she realized, because the loincloth could not cover a huge bulge.

"I can have him do whatever he wants to you, you know. Right now he is just your guardsman, but with any scent of permission...I am no longer responsible for you."

"TURBO!" She screeched as she uppercut him again."What the Hell are you doing?! Why am I here, you damned hell-hound? Let. Me. Go." Turbo grinned, and smacked her to the other side of the room easily with his pinchers. She grunted on impact with the wall, and blood streaked her cell as she slid to the ground.

"And here I thought you were smart. You're here for revenge. Revenge on Ralph and Vanellope, of course. I can't go back into Sugar Rush; they'd recognize me, easily. Fix-it-Felix would be too hard to reprogram without the children noticing; I learned that lesson long ago, and you guys would have been able to stop me, anyway. Besides, he'd have you , the warrior queen, coming after him. But with you gone..." He bent down to see her face, and her scowl darkened. "...I have no one to stop me from taking over the arcade. Besides, what better way to cause them pain than to get rid of their, who they deem to be, sister?" Tamora attempted to rise, and bit back a scream as he kicked her broken leg.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me, you creatine. You forget, I live in a war game, you honestly don't think I've never been tortured before?"

"But _you _forget, my dear, that those are just programmed memories. My torture, on the other hand, is the real thing...besides..." he eyed her stomach, which she immediately covered protectively. "It's not just your life your trying to save. The life of your child is at stake as well. One insult or punch too many, and I will not hesitate to murder it."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" He smacked he down again.

"Adam...break her down, _by any means necessary._" Turbo viciously commanded. The man smiled down at her, and turned the key in the lock.

"Yes, sir."

Felix ripped the pregnancy test off of the note-it was rather private, as it should be, and it was...not all that great to find out someone's pregnant that way. He would know.

Ralph solemnly walked behind him, giving him silent support for his two losses. Ralph could not begin to imagine how Felix felt. Probably similar to how he would have felt if Vanellope, his little sister, was taken away.

But Ralph wasn't going to be a father. Felix was.

Felix entered Hero's Duty, and the men saluted him, something that always flattered him but he always insisted was unnecessary. He was ignorant of the conversation Calhoun had with these men, apparently.

"Mr. Fix-it?" The front man asked, seeing Felix's sober expression. "Everything okay?"

"Sergeant Calhoun won't be able to make it today..." Felix told him sadly as he handed him the note.

The man read it over. "Good gracious, man. What happened?" Felix told him the story.

"I don't understand how she could have just disappeared without me noticing!" Felix lamented. "I'm a light sleeper."

"No you're not. You could sleep through a hurricane." Ralph snickered. One glare from Felix reminded him of the grave situation.

"We can give you the equipment to find her." the front man said. "But our game needs us. Luckily, we have a replacement male Sergeant encoded in our game, just in case her code went screwy."

Felix sadly nodded- he was secretly hoping for help. There was no way he could do this alone!

"Alright. Ralph, you ready to go?"

"Yes. The arcade is going to open soon."

"I meant to find my wife!" Felix exclaimed incredulously. "Jiminy jaminy brother!"

"Our game needs us to be there!"

"Tamora is probably scared, hurt, and waiting for me to save her!" both Ralph and the front man laughed.

"Sergeant Calhoun once went six years as a prisoner of war- tortured every day of those years. She'll be fine with this joker." the front man replied to an irate Felix.

"And besides, buddy, we can't get unplugged. We'll have to find her after work. And we can't jump into anything without a plan, anyway. We need to map out and strategize." The front man smiled at Ralph.

"You secretly a soldier?"

"No. Just get thrown off the roof a lot." Ralph smiled back. The front man sadly handed Felix back the note.

"I find out new, unsettling things about this woman every day." Felix muttered before hopeless following Ralph back out of the game, forgetting to thank the soldier.

"Don't worry, buddy." Ralph put a hand on what he meant to be Felix's shoulder, but ended up being his entire body. "Your girl's a fighter. She can handle whatever Turbo throws at her."

"Turbo nearly killed us. I still have nightmares about it."

"But all with help from the cybugs. Turbo is crafty, but not insane."

Tamora refused to scream. She would not give give this Adam character the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain. Yet, she has never been in this much pain.

She was sure that being a supposed prisoner of war, she should be used to this, yet, if Turbo was correct, none of that ever happened. It was just encoded memory.

Maybe now, she and her child really were prisoners of war.

Adam was a brute, that was for sure. He was sadistic- he took pleasure in the blood dripping down her chest, and licked it up. His dark eyes were clouded over with lust. She refused to look into them.

"Come on, scream my name, baby. Scream my name." He whispered into her ear. "It'll only stop when you scream my name." She bit her lip as sweat poured down her forehead. Her lip bleed. "Ooh, more blood." He hissed. He licked it up with his tongue and smacked her face when she turned away. Her wrists and ankles were chafed from being tied down with so much friction.

"Pretend it's Felix. Pretend it's Felix." She thought. Yet, she couldn't. It was impossible. Felix was so gentle with her. He couldn't be rough if he tried. Hell, the first few times, he didn't even know what he was doing. But this Adam guy, it was obvious that this was his craft, and he enjoyed every minute of his pleasure and her pain.

Her thoughts drifted to Felix. He would flip when he found out what was happening. Probably would go all hero on her and would swear vengeance for "dishonoring" her. She nearly laughed. As much as she loved the little guy, she was going to need to get out of this one herself. He wasn't the smart, strong hero to save her.

Which was fine with her. Good riddance to those damn knights in shining armor. She could handle herself just dandy.

He finally left her soaked with the bodily fluids when he was physically unable to carry out his deed any longer. The blood and sweat dripped down her body and the pain was not subsiding. She tried with her tired mind to figure out a way out, but none came to her. Exhausted, she fell unconscious, her last thoughts pleading with God to keep her baby safe. Forget her life. She can handle herself. But her baby...he or she would need divine intervention.

Felix was having a rough day at work. His mind was constantly drifting towards his missing beloved. When he was not focused on the game, he was mapping out a strategy with Ralph on how to get her back.

He didn't care what the man said. She was in trouble. She needed him. She was in pain; he could feel it in his bones. She might be able to handle a lot, but at the end of the day, he needed to free her.

And his baby. His poor baby. Turbo was careless, that was for sure. Turbo obviously knew Tammy was pregnant, but would that deter him from doing something stupid, increase the chances, or would he simply not care? Tammy was a smart woman. She may be reckless and impulsive, but if her child's life was on the line, she would be careful. Was she giving into demands and allowing herself to be hurt if it meant keeping their kid alive? He didn't know, and quite frankly, he didn't want to find out.

Plus, what were they doing to her? Were they just keeping her locked away somewhere? Turbo may be insane, regardless of what Ralph said, but he wasn't evil. Just narcissistic. But what if he was hurting her? Or, what if he allowed someone else to hurt her? What could a man do with a lone pregnant woman? Felix shuddered when he thought his answer. No, he couldn't do that! He lacked the...er...anatomy, since becoming a bug.

But what if someone else was?

He quickly threw away the thought. Now was not time to worry. Now was time for action.

"All clear!"

Felix threw himself down to the ground, and was caught by Ralph. The two raced out of the game and into the carts, on their way for Hero's Duty.

Yet, who else would they see but Vanellope, waiting for them outside their game?

"Hi guys! Go grab Sergeant Smiles, it's time to race!" she squeaked happily. The two glanced at her grimly.

"Not know kid." Ralph said. "We have a mission to accomplish."

"What is it?! What is it?!" She asked excitedly.

"Tamora's been taken by Turbo. I have to get her back." Felix curtly responded.

"What..." Vanellope sadly said. "...do you mean, taken?"

"Kidnapped. "

"Okay, so I'll help you." she decided, smiling.

"This is too big a job for you, kid. Grown up stuff. You can't help us." Ralph said.

She lept onto his wrist. "Look, Ralph. I have been affected by Turbo before. He nearly destroyed my life, remember? And, if I remember correctly, I saved yours. I'm coming with you. I have the carts. I have the glitch. I can help." Ralph frowned at her, clearly not changing his mind. She patted him encouragingly. "I can help you." Felix, much like his wife three years before, looked down, snapped, and pointed at the spot she was to sit in.

"FELIX?!" Ralph exclaimed. Vanellope squealed in delight and hopped into the train.

"ADVENTURE!"

"Listen, Vanellope." Felix began, sternly but gently. "This is not some kiddy adventure. Tamora's life may be on the line. We need to be careful, and take this seriously." Vanellope looked at him and nodded solemnly. "Let's do this." he whispered.

Tamora groaned as she rolled in her cot, the blood still sticking to her.

She was released long ago from her bonds. Adam picked up her unconscious body and lay it in bed, waiting for her to wake up before he decided to inflict more pain. She drowsily tried to fight back- and for someone with severe blood loss, did a decent job of knocking him on his feet before he tripped her. He clothed her still form, and tied her the bedpost.

"This is going to be fun..." He grinned wickedly, whip in hand.

"AAAAHH!" She shrieked, bolting out of bed, followed by a jolt of pain from her body.

Her body was covered in scratches and and cuts. Any remaining inch of exposed skin was bruised. Her left eye was black, and her cheek was cut. Her hair was matted and dirty.

She couldn't see well. Her cell was dark, and her exhaustion and trauma only made her vision harder to focus. She vaguely wondered how long she had slept and how much brain damage had been done.

She shakily left her bed, steadying herself on the post, scanning her dark room for signs of any way out.

She found none. No vent, no cracks in the bar, no hollow bricks, nothing. She nearly fell to the floor as she remembered her broken leg.

Everywhere she looked she saw she saw spilled blood, among other fluids she would rather not name.

She dragged herself and her leg to the door.

There had to be some way out.

But there wasn't.

Bam! A punch violently made contact with her stomach and sent the poor woman flying backwards.

"I'd be careful if I were you. I don't think the baby can take much more." Adam laughed and walked away, leaving Calhoun clutching her stomach in shock.

"This armor will fit you just fine. Sergeant Calhoun had them custom-made for you guys. She was hoping you could train with her one day." The three stood still as statues as the soldier continued to ramble. "We also seem to have some missing cybug eggs. Do you know anything about that?" Felix shook his head.

"This is so cool!" Vanellope yelled as she jumped into the armor.

"Vanellope!" Felix snapped. "This is not a joke." She looked at him, hurt.

"Sorry." She looked down, causing Felix to regret his actions.

"Sweetie," he said, bending down and putting a comforting arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know your excited, but my wife and your friend is in trouble. And it's not only her life at stake, either."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"Could give us a minute?" Ralph asked the soldier. He readily complied.

"I'm going to have a baby." Felix spoke gently to the young girl.

"Tamora's pregnant?!" She yelped in excitement

"Yes. And if we can't focus and help her..." he trailed off, not daring to voice his thoughts in fear of finally spilling the tears he was holding back through this whole ordeal. He had to keep his composure; for his wife and child. Fortunately, Vanellope got the hint, and sobered up.

"What now, captain?" She asked Felix with a small smile.

Ralph tossed the pair two guns. "Weapons."

Ralph climbed into his armor and mantled his weapon. Finally, Felix climbed into his own armor. "Let's rock and roll."

Ralph and Vanellope rolled their eyes at his archaic language, but said nothing.

"So, where would he have taken her?" Vanellope asked.

"The man said that there were missing cybugs, correct?" Ralph asked. The two nodded. "Maybe we can somehow track it. I bet you Turbo took those bugs." The two smiled at him.

"Your a genius, Stink Brain!" Vanellope shouted. The three raced out of the game. "Wait, before we go anywhere...it's time for some racing.

"Vanellope, we don't have time-"

"-Can it, Ralph! I meant, bring the go-karts to wherever we're going. It will get us there faster."

The three darted for Sugar Rush, Vanellope and Ralph talking about a plan, and Felix imagining getting his hands on Turbo's neck.

The Felix and Ralph quickly made custom carts in the mini-game- after Felix had fixed it, of course- Felix's covered in blue frosting and Ralph's covered in every color, sloppily put together because he broke it again. The three raced out on their carts.

"According to the tracker-" Ralph yelled over the noise of the engines. "They're not in this arcade. They actually are in the arcade a few miles down south."

"WHAT?!" Felix yelled, panicking more by the minute.

"I SAID-"

"I KNOW!"

"I'LL GO IN FRONT! FOLLOW ME!" Felix and Vanellope slowed to let the bigger man in front, and the three rode in silence.

"Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you. Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new. Don't close you eyes 'cause you future's ready to shine. It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly." Tamora cooed to her child. While this was normally anything but her style, she thought that she owed it to the baby for putting her child through all of this stress. If her baby came out even remotely normal, it would be a miracle. "Welcome to the rhythm of the night. There's something in the air you can't deny." She thought of Felix again. This actually was their song. His first date with her was at Mario's dance party, and this was the last song- and the only one she danced to.

"It's been fun but now I've got to go. Life it way too short to take it slow. But before I go and hit the road, I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?" She smiled, getting lost in the memory of his big, innocent eyes and sweet, nervous smile.

"When can I see you again? When can we do this again?"

_"When can we do this again?" The song burst forth through the loudspeakers.  
_

"_Well, I guess this is the ending song..."_

"_So it is, Fix-it."_

"_You haven't danced once, you know." His soft hands intertwined with hers. _

_She shrugged. "So? I'm perfectly okay with that. I'm not a big fan of dancing."_

"_It's not going to hurt you." He said, smiling. He took her out on the dance floor and began to twirl. His smile was infectious, and soon, she did the same._

"I gotta know, when can I see you again?" She finished, rubbing her stomach. She leaned her head against the wall and looked sideways. "When can I see you guys again?" She murmured to herself.

"Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you. Life is a trip down the road that leads you. Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed. It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly." Felix sang to himself.

Ralph and Vanellope had long since sought shelter for the night and asleep, and since the next day was Sunday, the arcade would be closed. "Welcome to the rhythm of the night. There's something in the air you can't deny..." He trailed off.

"It's been fun but now I've got to go." Mario had let them stay with him for the evening and gather supplies. He looked at the mountains in Mario's arcade. He remembered the second time he had heard this song. The two were watching Vanellope race and it was playing in the background. He fell into the happy- yet, right now, painful, memory.

"Life it way too short to take it slow."

"_Go munchkin, go!" Calhoun screamed for her favorite child racer. "It's make your mamma proud time!" _

"But before I go and hit the road. I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?"

"_Tammy, calm down, it's just a race." Felix laughed. Before she could retort, it was Ralph's turn to cheer."_

"_COME ON KID. SHOW THEM LITTLE ROTTEN CAVITIES WHAT YOU GOT!"_

"When can I see you again?"

_She caught Felix, for the tenth time that day, staring at her adoringly._

"_Um, Fix-it, your face is red." She told him, feeling a tad awkward._

"_Oh, that's not blood-forced trauma, ma'am. That's just the honey-glow in my cheeks."_

"When can we do this again?"

_She laughed, much to his surprise. "You know, Fix-it, you're really something!"_

"I gotta know, when can I see you again?"

The tears finally spilled, and when he was sure no one was looking, he sobbed into his hands. "When can I see you again, baby?" He whispered.

"The minute we get her back, buddy. Believe me, that's going to be soon."

Felix whipped his head around to see Ralph. The embarrassed handyman said nothing. "There's nothing wrong with crying, you know." Ralph said as he approached the vulnerable Felix on the grass. Felix stayed silent. "I can't even imagine how scared and anxious you must be. But like I said, Tamora's a fighter."

"Ralph," Felix began sadly, refusing to look at him. "Turbo is hurting her. I can feel it. She's in pain. Our _child _is in pain."

"I'm sure she is." Felix looked at him in surprise. "I didn't want to say anything in front of the soldier, but believe me, I think she is in a massive amount of pain right now. If Turbo didn't care about killing Vanellope, he's not going to care about her safety." Ralph sat on the ground, beckoning for Felix to do the same. He did. "But like I said, Tamora's a fighter. She is used to being thrown around and hurt. She can handle anything that joker gives her."

"But my _baby, _Ralph." Felix cried. "Tammy has to protect the baby. And she's also self-sacrificing. She is probably at his mercy because of it. She needs to be careful with her words and her actions because anything that might upset him may cause the baby to get hurt. She works in a war game. She knows how to play her cards. And believe me when I say that if that child is threatened, her protective instincts are going to kick in. She'll hurt herself trying to save our child." Felix sighed. "I can't be getting emotional like this. I need to keep my composure. For...for..." Staying strong didn't work. Ralph caught the destroyed handyman in his tears. "I'm just so worried! Anything could happen, and I can't protect her right now."

"She doesn't need protection. She's not Princess Peach. She can figure her own way out of things."

"But that doesn't mean she's safe." He sobbed.

Vanellope yawned as she approached the men. "Hey, you okay?" she asked Felix as she rubbed her eye. They smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." He picked her up and hugged her with all of his strength. She was a little taken aback, but hugged him back. Ralph wrapped his giant hands around the two of them. "It'll be okay." She muttered into his shoulder. "It'll be okay," she repeated, finally relinquishing her own tears.

She coughed up blood. The red substance laid all along the floor. It mixed with the chunky vomit that littered her cabin. She wiped her mouth.

"Damn pregnancy." she muttered. She loved her baby. There was no doubt about it. But it was making her feel fatigued and sickly, not to mention that she was trying to keep it safe by not fighting back as much as she usually would. Forget Turbo. He could eat shit. But she needed to keep her body as under little violent movement as possible. And it was hard fighting back when your constantly chained up and your leg was broken, anyhow.

She heard the cell door open, and sat up to look at her captor, Adam. "What do you want?" She growled. He punched her across the face, causing her head to fall to the floor and her mouth to ooze blood.

"I want you." She nearly groaned.

"Why on earth would you want a blood, puke-covered girl to be your fuck partner?" She snapped. He smacker her again.

"Blood turns me on." He whispered.

Bam! She kicked him right in the groin, causing him to howl in pain. She grabbed the key from his wrist and dragged herself to the door. She darted out the door and down the cement hallway, limping for her life. She nearly made it to the gate, when a familiar creature caught her eye.

At least thirty cybugs were standing guard at the gate.

She gasped from the shock, and the key fell from her grasp.

Bam! A heavy body collided with hers, making her screech in pain from the collision wither her broken leg. She put her arms in front of her to stop the impact of her torso with the ground, shattering her wrist. His hand quickly snatched up the key on the ground, and he lifted himself off of her and turned her body around.

"You are mine, you rotten piece of shit!"

"No, I'm not!"

She swiftly punched him with her good hand, forcing back his head and she heard a cracking sound. She slithered out from underneath him, and nearly escaped when he grabbed her broken leg and swung her over him with enough power to hit the gate. She slid down, and a cybug, caught in attention by the noise, flew right behind her. "Mess with me," he said as he pulled her up to his full height by her neck, nearly causing her to lose all oxygen. "And those things will eat you like a piece of meat." He touched his face to hers. "I'm not kidding." He squeezed his strong hands around her slim neck, and she kicked her good leg, but to no avail. His body was too far away. She could see her vision getting blurry. She involuntarily gasped for breath, making him snarl as he dropped her. She hovered over the ground, panting, and he kicked her away from him. She nearly passed out from the pain and the lack of oxygen, but he smacked her awake, commanding her that he would slit her throat if she did not stay awake.

"Time for the real pain to begin." He said hoarsely, before ripping off her shirt.

She could have sworn, right before feeling the blinding pain, seeing a small hint of green by the cybugs

"Felix! None of this is working!" Vanellope screeched as she blasted another cybug. "I can't get them all."

"Don't worry, sweet-pee. I can fix it!" Felix shouted while blasting another cybug. "Ralph, where are you?!"

"Right here!" Ralph charged through the cybugs, blasting them with his gun. "They keep multiplying, though. We can't seem to beat all of them!"

"I have to get Tammy out of here!"

"We'll hold them off!" Vanellope said, swinging her gun to meet another cybug's eyes. "AAH!" She screamed as she shot one.

"But if you die outside your game, you don't regenerate!"

"Felix, every minute you spend talking with us is a minute your wife's and child's life is on the line! GO!" Ralph screamed. Felix hesitatingly left them to bolt to the gate. He found it locked. "Ah, boo!" he cursed. He shot the lock off of it and followed the blood-covered trail. "Jiminy jaminy, I really hope this isn't Tammy's blood." He muttered, worried, though he intuitively knew it was.

He found Turbo, in his bug form, waiting for him by the door.

"They're here. Kill her." She heard Turbo mutter to the big man.

"Sure." Tamora heard footsteps approach her cell.

Calhoun panicked. What could she do?! Wait...suicide.

She would fake her own death.

She found a spike from her last beating- a whip with spikes, hurt a lot- and made a small cut on her wrist. Then she dipped her wrist and spike in the fresher blood on the ground to make the cut seem bigger and intentional. She lay down in her bed just in time for Adam to come in.

"Hey, Turbo. Guess she's not as tough as we thought." Adam laughed, and it took all of her self-control not to kick him in his unfortunate nuts. He picked up her supposedly dead body and carried her out to the main room.

"WHERE IS SHE TURBO?!" She heard her husband scream and held back a smile. So, he is trying to save her. She heard a punch and Turbo cry out in pain. "I SAID WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Right here." Adam said as he dumped her body onto the ground. She heard a gasp and wondered how bad she looked.

"What did you do to her?" Felix muttered. He pulled Turbo close. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He punched Turbo. "YOU KILLED MY WIFE! YOU KILLED MY CHILD!"

Bam! Felix was punched into the wall by Adam. Tamora swung her good leg under Adam's leg, causing him to fall over. She rolled over to Felix. "Felix, baby, you okay?" Felix looked up in amazement at the woman he loved.

"You're alive?"

"Barely, but yes." She panted, nearly falling over. Turbo picked her up by her pinchers, causing her to scream out. She didn't care about showing pain anymore. She had lost so much blood and her skin was so vulnerable it was a miracle she was alive.

Felix blasted Turbo with his gun, causing the bugged man to fall back to the ground. Adam flew through the air, but Felix blasted him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Let's go!" He cried, pulling her leg.

"AAAAAAH!" She screamed.

"What baby, what's wrong?!"

"That. Leg. Is. Broken." she muttered through gritted teeth. He put his gun in his holster and picked her up bridal style. Turbo grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back.

"We end this, now." Turbo said menacingly.

"Yes. By you bugging off!" Felix screamed, kicking the racer in the eye. The bug held his bleeding eye as Felix ran away with his barely conscious wife. "Hang in there, baby." He whispered to her. "Hang in there."

"RALPH!" he cried once he ran to the gate. The bigger man stopped fighting cybugs to look, nearly being eaten if Vanellope hadn't shot it in time.

"GET IN THE CART!" Tamora roared.

"But what about-" Calhoun pulled Felix's gun out of the holster and began to shoot. Vanellope shot away the bugs eating their carts, and the three raced off while Calhoun shot every last trace of a bug.

"Oh, no, you're not getting away that easily!" They heard Turbo shriek as he flew behind them, still cradling his bleeding eye.

"Turbo!" Vanellope screamed.

"No kidding!" Calhoun yelled back. She aimed her gun for her target...

...which picked up Vanellope and her cart.

"HELP!" She screeched.

"Vanellope!" Ralph yelped in fear as he whipped is car in the opposite direction.

"One false move, and she dies!" Turbo threatened. Tamora cocked her gun.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ralph screamed.

"DON'T" Felix yelled.

Bam! A bullet went straight through Turbo, effectively ending his life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Vanellope screamed as she fell from the heavens.

"Don't worry kid, I got you!" Ralph yelled as he caught her with his cart. The two carts raced off as Vanellope's exploded behind them

"MY CART!" She cried.

"Your lucky that's not you!" Ralph yelled back at her. "Now, hold on!"

"Okay!" Vanellope reassured, hanging on for dear life.

Tamora could feel herself weakening and her life slipping away. "Baby, hang on!" Was all she heard before everything went black.

Tamora woke up to bright lights and a white room. "You're in a hospital." Felix answered her silent questions gently, his hat in his hands.

"What about your hammer?"

"I was able to heal the wounds, but the doctors were the ones who could give you the blood transfusions." He stated.

She looked at Ralph and Vanellope. "You guys all did this... for me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. You're like my sister." Vanellope said, taking her hand.

"And your practically my sister-in-law." Ralph said, smiling

"Well, the reports..." the doctor began, coming in the room.

"Yes?" Felix asked.

"Look rather good. We were able to pump blood into her just in time. The baby was beginning to suffer."

"How?" Felix asked, frantic.

"Don't worry. It can develop fine now." The doctor said, smiling. "This woman's ab muscles did a wonderful job in keeping her baby safe."

She wryly smiled. "I knew going to Hell and back for a job would pay off one day." She said, her voice weak from the screaming and vomiting.

"Now, what you need, Mrs. Fix-it, is bed rest."

"Bed rest?!" She frowned. Felix looked at Ralph in distress, worried that her pride would get the better of her. "Bed rest sounds...nice." She smiled. Felix, Ralph, and Vanellope sighed in relief.

"Just eat a lot of healthy foods, drink water, and get plenty of sleep."

"Sleep?!" She responded, unable to mask the nervousness. The doctor smiled.

"Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder is very normal in someone with your kind of ordeal. We can set you up with a psychiatrist, if you want."

"What's that got to do with sleeping?" Vanellope asked, confused.

"Nightmares. Vivid, horrible nightmares." Tammy looked away from the doctor as he described one of the effects. Felix comfortingly rubbed her arm.

"You'll be safe with me. I wont let anyone hurt you."

"Because that worked so well the first time." She muttered, unknowingly hurting Felix.

"But this time, baby, trust me." He kissed the top of her forehead. "You're safe." He lifted up the blankets and kissed her stomach. "And so are you." he cooed, causing her to smile.

"Eck." Vanellope said in disgust. Ralph awkwardly turned his head at the public display of affection.

"Now doc, you were going to give me the reports on the injuries." Felix stated. The doctor looked grim, and beckoned him out to the hallway. Ralph and Vanellope looked at Calhoun.

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered.

"HE DID WHAT?! WHY THAT SLIME-BALL PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A CHARACTER, THAT WASTE OF CODE, THAT-THAT BUG! AND HIS LITTLE CRONY! OH, I'LL KILL HIM!" They heard Felix scream, shocking all of them. "JUST GET ME TAMORA'S GUN, AND THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A PIMPLE WILL BE SIX-FEET UNDER! HOW COULD ANYONE-JUST-HOW COULD ANYONE BE SO DISGUSTING-SO VILE-URGH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Felix stormed back into the room and stewed by the bed, perfectly aware of but failing to care about the worried and shocked stares he got, followed by a some-what scared doctor.

"Ready to go home, Mrs. Fix-it?" The doctor asked, nervously glancing at a VERY red and VERY angry Felix

She smiled. "Like a cow ready for cud."


End file.
